thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Fellas (B-Team)
Good Fellas Soundcloud Gwydion, Jasper and Abel were spending a night in Skyport, visiting a local attraction: the Pinch O’ Salt gambling house. Cutting right to the interesting part, Jasper made intense eye contact with a lost looking woman across the room, prompting her to approach. Chrissy, it turned out, wasn’t looking for someone to spend the night with but to help her with a delicate problem: break into a wizard’s home and retrieve a magical artifact the wizard had stolen from a friend of Chrissy’s. After some indecisiveness, the three of them collected their up-front share of the payment and set off in the middle of the night. A few miles outside Skyport, the trio arrived at the tower that lay hidden in the woods. Like a professional, Abel scouted the area, located a window on the back of the building and climbed up to open it. Like an amateur, he forgot to check for traps. He set off three magic missiles but managed to dodge them. One after the other, they climbed in - Gwydion needing a hand and a second try. It was an overall very aesthetic spectacle. Once inside, they learned from their mistakes and started sneaking their way up the tower. The ground floor was nothing but an old, regular kitchen. The second story held a library and a ton of scattered-about papers, books, items and oddities. After unsuccessfully trying to locate the object of their desire, Abel decided to cut the chase and go beat up an old man. Agreeing wholeheartedly, the B-Team snuck up to the last floor where the wizard of the tower was peacefully and innocently sleeping. Like a gang of hooligans, Jasper dragged the old man out of his bed in a headlock, while Abel started interrogating him. It turned out, that the wizard had indeed stolen the artifact from a colleague and wasn’t attached enough to it to get hurt over it. Actually getting the artifact proved difficult, however. In the chaos in his library, the wizard was unable to find it and it was not before he got violently threatened and shaken again, that the thing clattered out of his robes and disappeared between the floorboards. With delicate use of Mage Hand and Chopping The Floor Apart, they were able to retrieve it. On their way out, a lot more stumbling happened and Gwydion made intimate contact with Jasper’s arms. It was varying degrees of uncomfortable. By the time they set off to deliver the artifact to where Chrissy had pointed them, it had begun to rain. Around the same time a few miles away, Azriel, Ba’ob and the wolf were on the road and already soaked through. Spotting a cluster of lit buildings up on a hill, they decided to try and stay there for the night. Fortunately, a sign outside the building proclaimed available beds and meals. They knocked and a dwarf woman opened. Charming like a brick to the face, Ba’ob pushed his way inside, the wolf following. Azriel tried to keep the damage to a minimum, explaining to the house owner, Anita, his friends were peaceful and they just wanted to stay for the night. After some initial issues, they got settled in. A while into the evening, the farm’s stable maid, Sylvy, entered from outside, declaring another one of the farm’s horses dead. Anita explained how they had been horse breeders but their stock had been dying mysteriously over the past few months. She asked Azriel for help moving the dead horse out of the stable and he graciously offered a spell to make the work easier for the women. Later into the night, there was another knock on the door. Azriel, sleeping in the kitchen area because he refused to go outside in the rain to walk to the housing building, opened to find two of his siblings and an elf standing in the rain. After brief introductions, they were ushered into the worker’s building to get some sleep. After only a few hours, however, Gwydion’s sharp elf senses picked up a noise in their room. In the dark, he saw a figure crouching by their packs. Being really, really upset about getting woken up, Gwydion cast a spell, necrotizing his neck and knocking his head against the furnace stones. After a brief inspection of his work, Gwydion woke the rest of the gang up to announce he’d just killed a teenage boy and they had to leave. As if they’d done this kind of thing a dozen times before, the B-Team grabbed their most important stuff, Jasper hoisting up the corpse, to fucking book it. Abel went back into the main house to get Azriel and Ba’ob while Jasper and Gwydion went to dump the corpse in the nearby woods. Awoken by the noise downstairs however, Sylvy appeared and asked what the matter was. Since they weren’t able to provide good reason for leaving in a haste in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm, Sylvy and Anita suspected they were up to no good. After one of the women checked inside the worker’s house and discovered the puddle of blood therein, the gang had a brief stand-off with the farmers and a crossbow, before breaking off and bolting. Category:Session Recaps